Five Spooks at Freddy's
by MisterCereal
Summary: Cereal and Roy get a new night guard gig at a kid's restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What could go possibly wrong? Well, with these two, pretty much everything...


Ho-ly-sh-it. I have been gone for forever, god! Well, time for a new story because I'm a fuckup with time ;-;

**"I QUIT!"** Mike Schmidt yelled to his boss sitting across from him. It was Mike's 5th night, and he finally decided to quit this hellhole of a job. This got his boss, Mister Scott Cawthon, in a bit of a tizzy. I mean, who was going to work the 6th and 7th nights!? Killer animatronics are not fun to let loose around a city, it was hard enough keeping them in a building. As Cawthon gave Schmidt his check, the phone started to ring. Schmidt hadn't left yet, so Scott just answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, we're calling about the security job?"

"Lucky you, a job just opened up."

"How many positions?"

"One."

"Well shit, there's two of us."

"Well, you both can have the one job and share the payc-"

"Done!"

"Alright, you come in at 11:00 PM tonight."

"Mmk."

Scott sighed in relief. Two newbies just as Schmidt quit.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Oh, two newbies just asked for the night shift job."

"Wait, two?"

"Yep. Well, at least if one of them dies, there's a second one to finish the night..."

***magical transition of magic because i can't find the line button yaaaaay***

Cereal slammed down the phone in joy. Roy, on the other hand, didn't know why Cereal was so excited.

To be honest, Cereal didn't know either.

"WE GOT THE JOOOOBS!" Cereal said rather loudly. Into Roy's ear.

Roy covered his ear in pain, him still being a fox/human hybrid and all that that you most likely learned from reading Roy's stuff.

"When do we go in?" Roy asked in irritation.

"11 PM tonight. Apparently no uniform," Cereal responded.

"Right, so I can go in my badass jacket?"

"Yes," Cereal responded, grabbing his olive/red sweatervest.

"Wait, are we going now?" Roy asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, look at the clock," Cereal replied, pointing at the clock.

_10:30 PM._

"Oh. Okay," Roy said, grabbing that formentioned badass jacket of black/whiteness.

***moretransitionsyay***

_10:45 PM, Friday_

Cereal hopped out of the car and Roy followed behind into the restaurant. As they entered, it reeked of grease and pizza. And that smell of uncertainty, A.K.A. that feeling of dread. Well, only Roy felt the latter.

"Something's off here, Cereal," Roy said, glancing around.

"Oh shush your face, it'll be fine..."

The two had to fjord a metaphorical river of kids leaving the restaurant.

Cereal addressed the situation by viewing it from an Oregon Trail standpoint.

"We shall push forwards!" Cereal said to Roy, and the two successfully pressed through the children. They arrived on the other side, the Manager's Office. Cereal was about to knock, when Roy pushed him aside and opened the door, throwing his suddenly materialized fedora onto the hat hangar next to the door. He then said,

"Mr bossman, we're your new employees~"

"Alright, come in," the man sitting at the desk said, motioning the two to take a seat.

***time skip because we all want to get to the spooky bit.***

Cereal sat at the security desk, donning his new cap that read _"Cereal, Night Guard"_ on the brim. He also had a very shiny and snazzy _"Night Guard" _badge. Roy had the same, except his read _"Roy Komamura, Night Guard"_, but we all knew that was the change. If Roy and Cereal were wearing the same hat, it would get really confusing.

_"Hello? Hello, hello?"_ The answering machine said. Cereal quickly muted it.

"Why did you do that? He could've given us really important advice on how to stay alive from killer animatronics!" Roy angrily shouted.

"One, what? Two, we'll be fine, who's going to rob a kid's restaurant? Three, don't you know karate and can't I channel the fourth wall at a whim?" Cereal snarkily replied.

"Alright, but by some plot twist you lose your fourth wall abilities I'll be_ really_ angry," Roy said, balling his fist.

Cereal looked around the office. It was oddly decorated with kid's drawings.

"The hell, why are there kid's drawings here? Is the day guard a popular attraction, showing kids the cameras and crap?" Cereal asked, looking at the various drawings. One depicted a red-haired boy standing next to an animatronic fox.

"That looks oddly familiar... Hm," Roy said, examining the same drawing. He then picked up the camera, noticing the power usage bar.

**_Night 6, 1 AM, 98% Power_**

Cereal got comfy in his chair, pressing the right door's light button to a beat.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, snapping Cereal out of his light-beat-trance-thing.

"Hm, what?" Cereal looked around confusedly.

"Nevermi- OH GOD IT MOVED!" Roy said, dropping the tablet.

"WHAT MOVED!?" Cereal shouted in panic.

"THAT PIRATE COVE CURTAIN THIN-" The two stopped yelling as they heard rapid footsteps and humming.

"Oh shit," Cereal whispered.


End file.
